Waking Up in Vegas
by lovelyambroses
Summary: Sin City is the best place to go to forget about your worries and obligations with no consequences. Unless of course you find yourself passed out in the bathtub, covered in glitter, with no memory of the night before. That could be considered a consequence.
1. Waking Up in Vegas

**CHAPTER ONE**

Light peered through the opening of the curtains, causing Lana to stir in her sleep. She rolled over peacefully, unaware that the alarm on her phone had been buzzing for nearly ten minutes before she finally awoke.

"What…"

Lana smacked her hand down on her phone before realizing that she couldn't silence the alarm that way. Once she remembered how to make the buzzing and ringing stop, the blonde did just that and then relaxed down onto her back. Staring up at the ceiling, she yawned.

Her mind ran through the usual list of tedious activities that she usually had to do during the day before she remembered where she was – Las Vegas, Nevada. Her and some of her co-workers had a weekend off and were able to hit the Vegas strip for a carefree getaway, meaning that any prior work engagements were put on pause.

A sigh of relief passed the woman's plump lips and she decided to sit up, only to feel an aggravating pain slip down her spine. It was then that her eyes caught a glimpse of what was about to be the most chaotic day of her life.

Lana's eyes widened as she recognized the figure of Eva Marie, passed out with a lamp shade over her head like a hat. The redhead had a bottle of rum wrapped loosely in the grips of her hands, as well. Partly wanting to take a picture, Lana figured that her friend's appearance mixed with the stinging headache she felt meant that their planned evening in Vegas had turned wild.

"Eva," Lana spoke softly. "Eva, wake up!" Eva, still asleep, didn't budge.

"Hush…stop yelling."

Lana turned to her left to find Nikki Bella curled up in a ball on the queen-sized bed next to Lana's. In light of her soft spoken words, Lana assumed the brunette was waking up to a hangover. "Nicole, are you awake?"

"What did I say about the yelling?" Nikki sat up, paying no attention to the clump of hair that was stuck together by some adhesive that she didn't remember putting up there, and cleared her dry throat. She finally opened her eyes and looked across the floor to see Eva and her lamp shade. She giggled innocently before her eyes shot open wide and she covered her mouth with her hand.

"What is it?"

Without a response, Nikki darted out of the bed and into the bathroom. Lana could hear the woman groaning in pain as she vomited up the previous night's liquid dinner. She spent about five minutes in there before returning.

Nikki had a hand pressed firmly against her temple, barely holding her hair out of her face, when she made her way back towards the beds. With a slight shake of her head, she looked curiously at Lana. "Is there any particular reason that my sister is sleeping in the bathtub with her dress covered in glitter?"

"I don't remember anything about last night…" Lana got out of bed, only to realize she was wearing someone else's shirt over only a thin pair of panties. She looked around but couldn't seem to find the blue dress she'd worn the night before. "Wonderful," she groaned.

"Is that Roman's shirt?"

The two women turned towards the door to find Paige, the woman who they last saw getting pulled onto the stage during a local performance, with a bottle of water in her hands.

"I don't know," Lana answered. "Where the hell have you been?"

Paige shrugged. "After they finished with me on stage I asked if I could go behind the curtain and take a picture. I guess that's where the alcohol kicked in. Last thing I remember was getting into a cab and heading back to the hotel. Next thing I know I'm waking up next to the ice machine on the third floor."

"Check your fingers. The last thing we need is to find out that one of us got hitched last night in our drunkenness."

The women did as Lana suggested and checked their fingers – Lana taking one for the team and holding her breath while she checked Eva's hand – only to sigh in relief when they spotted no wedding bands.

"Is that Eva who smells like a strip club?" Paige asked, sporting a disgusted expression.

"A strip club doused in Bacardi 151? Yes." Lana turned to Nikki, who was standing off to the side in silence. "Did you check Brie for a ring?"

"Brie is already married. I doubt it would matter if they allowed her to marry some random soul since it wouldn't turn up legal, anyways." Nikki nodded in Eva's direction. "Same goes for that party animal over there."

Lana flicked her eyes toward Eva, who was beginning to sit up. The redhead dropped the bottle of rum and slowly removed the lamp shade from her head, only to whine when it refused to release hold of a strand of her hair.

"What the hell?" Eva tossed the lamp shade aside and used the table next to her to help her stand up. "My back is killing me… Who had the bright idea of sleeping on the floor?"

"You were the only one sleeping on the floor," Nikki responded.

"Not the only one," Paige chimed in. "Ice machine, third floor, remember?"

"Where's Brie?" Eva asked. Her body was too sore for her to listen to anything the other girls were saying.

"In the bathtub, of all places. Why?"

Eva shook her head and ran a hand through her hair. It was then that Nikki noticed an ample amount of glitter free-falling from the redhead's wavy tresses. "I think we made out last night."

Nikki's face contorted in distaste. "Daniel's not going to like that."

"Daniel's not going to like what?" Brie asked as she exited the bathroom with her dress hiked up her legs with silver and gold glitter painted all over her body. "Can someone fill me on what happened last night? My head is in the process of murdering me and I think I nearly broke my neck sleeping in that tub."

"Honey, nobody remembers anything. Eva woke up wearing a lamp shade as a hat, Lana is decked out in Roman Reign's merchandise and Nikki…well, I'm not really sure what happened to her."

Nikki glared at Paige. "Clearly, my boy-free weekend turned into an opportunity for us all to get completely hammered and lose control."

"Speaking of boys, do you think the guys would know what happened to us last night?" Lana tugged at the much larger t-shirt, wondering how it got on her torso. She didn't remember seeing Roman after they met up at that club... What was it called again?

Paige shook her head at Lana's question. "The guys were with us? I could've sworn that they turned down our offer when we saw them in the lobby. I did see Dean this morning, though, leaving a room that had a 'do not disturb' sign on it."

"So? He's a lunatic. He probably bought a prostitute," Eva responded.

None of the women noticed Nikki, whose face had suddenly taken a twisted expression, backing up against the wall. "You guys," she spoke up. "I think I know why that sign was on Dean's room."

* * *

 **a/n:** _So, this is a very different kind of story than what I typically write. Once I got the idea through my head I just couldn't stop writing, though - hence multiple chapters already being written out... I'm aware that I just started a new story, but this story won't be long, possibly 10 chapters? I'm still committed to my other works on this site! Regardless, I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it!_

 _Please review and let me know what your thoughts are! Should I continue?_


	2. About Last Night

**CHAPTER TWO**

The smell of eggs and bacon swirled around Lana's nose, causing her to break restraint and steal pieces from Eva's plate as she waited for her own to arrive.

"Hey!" Eva said as she swatted the blonde's hand away, fork, and all.

"Sorry," Lana apologized before turning to Nikki. "Finish what you were saying."

Nikki took a deep breath and looked around. She knew that there were plenty of wrestling fans around and the last thing she wanted was for them to get their chance at sparking rumors about the girls' wild – non PG – weekend. "I'm not entirely sure if this was real or not, but I remember a man's chest."

"A man's chest?" Brie asked in a condescending tone.

"Yes, Brie, it was a man's chest. It was buff and sturdy…"

"We get it," Paige cut her off as she rolled her eyes. "You think this chest was Dean Ambrose's?" Each girl hushed the Brit. "Okay, I get it. I'll be quiet."

Nikki leaned closer into the table as if her words were too sacred to speak loudly. "I remember everything last night up until we got to _Lights._ By the way, five clubs in one night is a terrible idea and once I remember which one of you suggested-"

"I'm the one who suggested it," Paige interjected. She immediately regretted informing them of her part in their mysterious evening's events once each woman at the round table turned to her with wrathful stares. "What? It sounded fun to drunk Paige."

"Well if I ever see drunk Paige again, I'm going to-"

"Nicole," Brie warned.

After being cut off for the second time, Nikki's blood was boiling. It was then that she realized how badly her head hurt: it was the kind of pain that not even a complimentary breakfast could cure.

"Anyways," Nikki continued, "I remember that Dean got up to dance and I threw myself on him, like the idiot I am. Everything after that is hazy until later when we all left _Lights_ and split up for a while."

"Was _Lights_ the one with the glitter?" Eva asked, thinking about the amount of glitter she brushed out of her hair before going to catch breakfast.

"No, that was someplace else. _Lights_ had the intense strobe lights that made Roman feel nauseous."

The women turned to face Lana this time, who nonchalantly began drinking her coffee. They all waited as the servers brought the rest of their food and drinks before they took their swing at the blonde.

"What happened with you and Roman last night?" Brie asked before stuffing her face with a fresh muffin. "You two seemed awfully close when we met up in the lobby last night and then you woke up this morning wearing his shirt. That tight blue dress you wore around last night was nowhere to be found."

"Like I said – I don't remember. I just know that he had to step outside for a while until they turned the strobe lights off and turned the fog machine on. That's the last time I remember seeing him." Lana looked around and noticed that they all remained unconvinced, which she detested. "Ladies, I'm telling the truth."

"You want to know what I remember from that particular club?" Nikki asked. It was the last place she explicitly remembered before her next vivid memory of being underneath a man's chest in an unidentified hotel room. "How friendly Eva got with the bartender."

Eva, who had remained suspiciously quiet almost all morning, shot her eyes up from her eggs. She could feel her cheeks grow a bright red as she placed her fork down. "Why are you all staring at me?"

Brie gave a shrug. "Why haven't you said anything yet?"

"Perhaps because I don't remember anything either?"

"Not even what the bartender's name was?"

Eva shook her head. "Why is this so important?"

"We need answers," Paige commented. "I don't want to leave this place until I know exactly what we did last night."

"What's the big plan? I go back and ask the bartender – who I most likely won't recognize – what happened at the club? What if I don't find him? What do I do if he gets the wrong idea by me returning, just to speak to him, for the second night in a row? I'm a married woman."

"Nobody is asking you to flirt with him. We just want to know who left with who and if anything crazy happened while we were there that would explain how we woke up this morning."

Lana finished a bite of food and set her fork down quietly. "How about we go through everything we remember up until it all goes black?"

"We landed, got to the hotel around 6:00, and then brought our bags to our room."

"Didn't we get two rooms?" Lana asked, directing her question at Paige, who was responsible for setting the room in question up.

Paige thought back, realizing that she didn't have her room key anymore. "I lost the key to that room after dinner, I think."

"What about dinner? Who all was there?"

"Mike and Maryse were there, but they went out on their own after."

Brie slid her empty plate closer to the center of the table. "How about we ask them if they saw us sometime after dinner?"

Nikki nodded in approval of her sister's plan. "What about pictures? Did anybody take any pictures last night?"

Lana shook her head. She didn't recall capturing any moments on camera, but she was too spooked when she awoke to bring the device down to breakfast. "I left my phone up in the room."

"I don't know what I did with mine," Paige scoffed.

"Same here," Eva added with a hint of sadness. She was so attached to that thing that her husband often threatened to toss it out the car window; one time managing to do exactly that.

"How about you, Brie?"

Brie looked at her sister and held her breath. "I think I know what happened to my phone…"

"What?" Nikki sent her sister a worried look. She wasn't entirely sure what more there was to be worried about, but the idea that anything else could go wrong was not something she wanted to consider.

"Do you remember how we stopped by the pool last night to see if we could rally up any more people to go out with us?" Only a few of the girls looked certain of the event. "Well, then maybe you'll remember how I tried to take a picture of the moon when someone bumped into me."

"You didn't drop your phone in the pool," Lana said with a twist at the end to provide hope.

"No," Brie confirmed – much to everyone's relief. "But, it did shatter on the concrete."

Nikki groaned in disappointment. "Great; I also have no idea where my phone is. It looks like we're about to head out onto the Vegas strip, blind."

Nobody added anything to Nikki's statement. They all looked around, some too hungover to touch their toast and others too nervous about what they might find out to finish theirs. How would it look for five women – all who work for the same honorable wrestling promotion – to lose their sanity in one night?

"We have until tomorrow morning when we fly out of Sin City to find out exactly what happened." Lana sent her friends a worried glance. She was too anxious to find out exactly what happened between her and Roman to really care about whatever else occurred, but she didn't want the rest of the girls to know that.

Paige chewed at her bottom lip before speaking. "So, Eva is going to talk to the bartender at _Lights_ and the rest of us are going to find our phones?"

"Since we all know what happened to my phone, I can go with Eva to the club."

Eva smiled weakly at Brie, who had offered her assistance. "Thanks, Brie. I won't be so upset now if we find out that we kissed."

"If we did what?"

* * *

 **a/n:** _Chapter two has arrived! Thank you for all of the reviews on the first chapter! I appreciated everybody's words very much. Please let me know what your thoughts on this update were and I'll have the next one coming up soon. These chapters have been fairly short in comparison to what I typically write, but everything is being introduced and I promise that the next few updates will be full of twists and turns!_

 _With love. :)_


	3. Inked

**CHAPTER THREE**

"We definitely did not kiss."

Eva rolled her eyes as she and the chatty brunette walked down the hall towards the elevator. They had stopped back at their hotel room to check for Eva's missing phone, which they did not find, and were heading out to check with the mysterious bartender.

"Drop it, Brie. It's not going to change anything."

Brie shook her head. "It absolutely would change everything! I am straight – for starters – and I am a happily married woman as well."

The redhead watched her own feet walk down the pattered carpet beneath her. She had a vague memory of her bare feet trailing along the same patterned floor, but she couldn't quiet place it with an event. For all she knew, she could have dreamt the whole thing.

"Brie," Eva continued, "I'm going to ask you nicely. Please shut up."

"Fine!" Brie pouted as she watched her friend press the button for the elevator. "For the record, you're the one who mentioned the kiss."

"That's because I was trying to make sense of it."

"So, you remember it?"

"Not really. I remember you sitting next to me and then I remember kissing somebody that looked like you and then I remember another martini in my hand..."

Brie crossed her arms. She couldn't stand the idea of slipping into another bout of _Brie Mode,_ especially since she had promised her husband that she wouldn't go full force on her trip. The idea of explaining everything to Daniel only made her headache sting a thousand times worse.

The two women boarded the elevator and Brie pressed the LOBBY button. Their nervous breathing combined with the annoying music lingering around them made Brie's stomach do flips.

"I didn't think I had that much to drink."

Eva chuckled. "Girl, you woke up in the bathtub this morning. I think we've established that you were drunk as hell."

Brie tried to refute, but there was nothing to say. Her lower back was still sore and her neck felt as if it had been stuck at a right angle for months – all courtesy of their hotel's finest bathtub. To think that the girls paid for a luxury visit to Vegas only to end up sleeping in the most uncomfortable of places was frustrating to say the least.

Once the elevator reached the lobby, the two women exited and walked past the dining hall where they had eaten breakfast only a mere thirty minutes prior. Brie noticed the shaggy hair of who she believed to be Dean Ambrose, although she did not intend to ask whether he slept with her twin sister the previous night or not, so she continued walking and mentioned nothing to Eva.

"Let's just get a taxi and try to remember where the club was," Eva suggested.

As soon as they walked outside and entered the blistering summer sun of the Nevada heat, Brie groaned aloud. "Why did we have to choose Vegas to spend the weekend? I would've been alright with hiding out in the mountains."

Eva allowed her friend's comments to roll off her shoulders. Even on their flight to Las Vegas, Brie maintained her disinterest in attending such a party-centric weekend. She couldn't handle fighting off Brie's "told-you-so" commentary all day long, so she slid her expensive sunglasses down on her face and continued walking out towards the street where she knew they could summon a taxi.

"Brie Bella!"

Brie closed her eyes and stopped in her tracks. The last thing she wanted was to be noticed by a fan. Her body stiffened as she heard the pattering of footsteps behind her and before the stranger's hand could tap her shoulder, she spun on her heels.

"Hey, there! How are you? Do you want a picture? An autograph?"

Eva shuffled back just in time to muffle a chuckle with her hand. Brie had rushed through her usual speech with such speed that Eva was left to wonder if the woman had done drugs the night before as well.

The man, who wore a vest that clearly belonged to the hotel they were staying at, shook his head in confusion. "I'm sorry? You are Brie Bella, correct?"

Brie, who herself was suddenly confused, crossed her arms and walked closer. "Yes, I am. Who are you?"

"I'm Ricky," Ricky stated as he pointed to the name tag that was also clearly displayed on the vest. "You gave me the keys to your car last night and told me to make sure I grabbed you in the morning. Would you like me to swing it around for you?"

Brie gave Eva a bewildered glance before returning her eyes to Ricky. "Is this some sort of joke? I didn't bring my car here."

"I'm certain that you did."

"Well, you're mistaken. Someone must have given you my name as a joke."

Ricky shook his head. "I'm positive it was you." Ricky then turned to another man, this one taller with long hair, and tossed him the keys in his hands. "Go pull around the Bugatti."

The word _Bugatti_ rung in both Brie and Eva's ears. It was the redhead to speak first, mainly because Brie couldn't move her agape jaw.

"Did you say Bugatti? As in the luxury car, Bugatti?"

"I'm honestly surprised neither of you remember it. You sped it into the parking lot and tipped us $400 for valet." Ricky smiled brightly at the memory. It was probably the largest amount of money he'd ever held in the palm of his hands. "Give James just a second – it's a gorgeous vehicle."

After a few minutes, Ricky was proven right. A shining black Bugatti Veyron pulled up to the women and spit out the man who the women assumed to be James. Brie's eyes could be seen from a distance, covered in hearts. She just didn't know what to think.

"How did…what?" Brie was at a loss for words.

"I think you won it," James piped up. "I heard a couple guys in the lobby talking about how some little lady won the jackpot down at _Harry's Casino_ and took home a Bugatti."

A bright smile curled its way onto Eva's thin lips as she leaned in. "Try telling me that you didn't have that much to drink. Go ahead – say it."

* * *

Three seconds. That's all it took once Lana's phone found its way back into her hands for her to find the single most disturbing image she'd ever seen.

"Is that…?"

"I don't know who that belongs to," Lana defended before quickly attempting to delete the grotesque image.

Paige grabbed the device before Lana could formally delete the picture from her phone and zoomed in. "Whoever this man is…I want his name, number, and address. I deserve a nice night with that."

Both Lana and Nicole's faces twisted in disgust. The blonde threw her hands up and walked to the bathroom where she discovered even more glitter covering the floor. "I thought Brie swept this all up!"

"Is that really what's important to you right now? There is a man's penis on your phone." Paige continued zooming in and out on the image. "Seriously – any ideas on who this is?"

"Maybe it's Roman's," Nikki suggested with a smirk.

"It's most definitely not!"

Nikki looked up at Lana, who was standing in the doorway of the bathroom with her hand raking hectically through her hair. "It's just a picture, Lana. It doesn't mean anything happened."

"If that is Roman's and nothing happened…" Paige trailed off and placed the phone down on the bed. "I would feel extremely sorry for you."

Lana sent the Brit deadly glares. "You're not helping."

"You're in my way," Paige spat back as she shoved the woman aside gently before locking herself in the bathroom.

Lana walked back into the room and planted herself down on the bed with a groan. She couldn't believe how reckless she must have been to have to consider the possibility that something happened with Roman Reigns. Sure, the thought of being with Roman had crossed her mind every now and again. However, now that it was a possible reality it was terrifying.

"I'm sure that nothing happened. It could've been sent to you on twitter and your drunk fingers saved it."

The blonde smiled through her nerves up at Nikki. "What if something _did_ happen between Roman and me? Would that be so bad?"

Nikki chuckled and sat herself next to her friend. "You're asking me? I suck at relationships; just ask John Cena." She shook her head at the memory of her former relationship with the WWE's most prized possession. She couldn't believe she'd allowed herself to date someone who didn't share the same values as her for over three years. "I _do_ think that you and Roman are cute, though."

"How so?"

"I've seen the way you two roam around the arena before and after shows. It's no secret that you two have the hots for each other."

Lana shook her head. "We haven't known each other long enough to _really_ know one another."

"Time doesn't determine anything but itself." Nikki wrapped an arm around her friend and leaned it towards her so that the sides of their heads were pressed together. "If you're worried about things being weird between you two, I think that card will be shared by all of us after this weekend is over so you won't be alone."

Lana sighed. "I just–"

"You guys…"

Nikki jerked her head up so that it was no longer resting against Lana's. They both looked over at Paige, who had her hand tightly curled around the end of her tank top.

"What's wrong?"

Without saying a word, Paige closed her eyes and pulled the bottom of her top up so that her entire stomach was showing. She then turned to the side so that the left side of her ribcage was being displayed. It was then that both Nikki and Lana gasped and covered their mouths with their hands.

"You got a tattoo?" Lana asked from behind her hand.

"This nightmare just got a whole lot shittier."

* * *

 **a/n:** _The plot thickens..._

 _Thank you for the kind reviews! I hope this chapter was satisfactory as well. Let me know what your predictions are! I might give a shoutout to anyone whose predictions come true... ;)_

 _With love. :)_


	4. Roman's Warning

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Paige sat in the lobby of the hotel with a magazine covering her face. Every now and again, she would peer over the edge of the thin sheets of paper and watch people walk by, hoping that nobody would recognize her.

Her ribcage was sore. She couldn't really feel it earlier in the morning, and she didn't notice it until she decided to inspect the oddity after using the restroom up in Lana's room, but as soon as she laid eyes on the ink she couldn't stop thinking about it.

The letter _S_ in thin font – plain and simple.

What the letter stood for was beyond Paige's imagination. She had no hints as to what it meant or why she felt the urge to get inked up in her drunkenness, but she wasn't going to stop until she found out.

Despite seeming extremely careless as to her friend's adventures the night before, Paige was curious to understand all that occurred. It just wasn't until she found a clue that pointed her in a mischievous direction that she decided she needed to grab the wheel with her own hands and steer into the light.

"Paige?"

Paige jerked her head up, her hair slightly shifting in front of her face. She swooped her tresses aside and glanced up at the figure above her, furrowing her eyebrows at the sight. "Seth?"

"What are you doing? Are you hiding from someone?"

"Not anyone in particular," she explained. Standing up, Paige dropped the magazine down onto the couch where she was previously seated. "What are you doing in Vegas?"

"You don't remember?" Seth watched the Brit shake her head before he continued. "We all were out together last night."

Paige took this opportunity to investigate further. "When you say _we_ you mean…"

"You and your friends, me and my friends… How do you not remember? I thought we all had a great time?"

The Brit sighed and shook her head. "It's embarrassing, so bear with me. I got super wasted last night and now nobody can remember what all happened last night."

Seth's face suddenly shifted from confused to disappointed. He nodded slightly, but didn't speak.

Paige didn't understand his expression, so she hesitated in asking her next question. "This is a strange question…but, I woke up today and I have a tattoo on my ribcage of the letter _S._ Do you happen to know what that stands for?"

Seth shook his head. "I don't remember going to a tattoo shop with you. Have you gone back and asked the guys there?"

"I don't remember going to one either, so I wouldn't even know where to start."

"I would totally go with you–"

"Hold that thought," she interrupted. Out of the corner of her eye, she had spotted Brie and Eva as they stormed back into the hotel lobby. With a confused look on her face, Paige approached them. "You two are already back from the club?"

"We didn't make it to the club."

Paige looked from Eva, who had spoken, to Brie who continuously shook her head. "Why the hell not?"

Brie couldn't speak. She was too bewildered and to respond. When on earth did she get a Bugatti?

Once Eva realized that Brie wasn't going to respond, she chimed in. "She's the proud owner of a Bugatti."

"Proud?" Brie spoke so abruptly that she nearly jumped. Her head shot over in Paige's direction. "Apparently we hit a casino last night-"

"And she hit the jackpot!"

"This isn't funny, Eva!"

Eva rolled her eyes. "Calm down…you won a Bugatti. What's the big deal?"

Brie calmly spun her head at the redhead before turning back to Paige. She hadn't thought of it in a positive light. She was too concerned to think about her new car with a smile on her face.

"Whatever," she stubbornly moved on. "We have to get to the club."

Paige watched Brie and Eva exit the hotel. As she turned to see them leave is when she realized that Seth had left as well, leaving her confused. All she wanted to know now was where the hell that tattoo came from.

* * *

Lana walked cautiously down the hallway, paying no attention to the annoying sound of her flip-flops flapping with every step she took. She loosely carried – what she expected to be – Roman's t-shirt in her hand and with each passing second, she tried to remember why she might have had it.

Unaware that she was being watched, Lana continued to waltz down the hallway until she passed a large square mirror on the wall. She kept her remarks about her own appearance to herself. Fixing the part in her hair, Lana almost didn't notice the eyes watching her from the mirror. A deep breath was inhaled before the blonde-haired woman turned around to nervously lock eyes with none other than Roman Reigns himself.

A gulp rose in her throat and she violently swallowed it down.

Roman was the first to speak, as he recognized the shirt in her hand. "You still have my shirt, I see."

Lana's eyebrows raised and she glanced down at the fabric between her fingers. "It _is_ your shirt?"

"Did you think anyone else would dare wear a Roman Reigns' shirt?"

Outwardly, she shrugged. "I didn't think it through, I guess." She tossed it over to him and he unwrapped it to double-check that it was his.

"I'm surprised you don't want to keep it considering everything you went through to get it off of me last night."

Lana's eyes widened. "What?"

"You were begging me to take it off at a few of the clubs. When I woke up this morning and I still didn't have it, I figured that you'd dashed out of my room with it."

There weren't enough words to express just how nervous Roman was making her. Various possible scenarios played in her brain, but she couldn't decide which was more terrifying. It wasn't a secret that Lana had always hoped that something would happen between her and Roman, but they were always just fantasies.

Fantasies that weren't supposed to come true when she was drunk out of her mind.

Lana silently took a deep sigh. "How drunk was I last night?"

"Apparently drunk enough that you don't remember any of it." Roman chuckled despite the painfully embarrassed expression on the blonde's face. "I kept an eye on you, though. You didn't get arrested or anything."

"Did I get close to getting arrested?"

Roman's chuckle expanded into a hearty laugh that slowly faded as he recognized the worry in Lana's eyes. "There were a few close calls. A few of the guys and I managed to get you and your friends out of everything, though."

All of Lana's worries were intensified. "Great," she managed to spit out.

Roman checked his phone before stuffing it back into his pocket. "I have to hurry out, but I'll be back later. I wouldn't worry too much about last night." He started to walk away, but turned around before making it to the end of the hallway. "If I were you, I'd stay away from _American Dream_ for at least a year or two."

"Why?"

An innocent smirk formed on Roman's lips. "No reason."

Lana watched the Samoan wrestler disappear from the hall before she fell back against the wall and took a deep breath. What kind of game was he playing?

* * *

 **a/n:** _Here's another chapter! I hope everyone is still enjoying this story, because I'm enjoying writing it. Let me know what you want/expect to happen next and we'll see if it comes true. I'm still going to give a shoutout to whoever gets the most predictions right!_

 _Thank you to everyone who reviewed the previous chapter! Let's see if we can get more reviews on this one...?_

 _With love. :)_


	5. When Nikki Can't Catch a Break

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Lana didn't hesitate to plop down onto the bed as soon as she entered the room.

"What's your deal?" Paige asked from the other bed, which still hadn't been made since they arrived in the room the previous night.

The blonde-haired woman shook her head before covering her eyes with her hands. "I think I slept with Roman last night."

Nikki, who hadn't found her own phone yet, was charging Lana's cell. She had found a slightly uncomfortable seat against the wall, but didn't mind as long as she could continue to patrol the internet to ensure that nothing embarrassing was posted about the girls. "Is that supposed to be a bad thing?"

"I thought you were dreaming about finally putting out for him."

"It doesn't count as 'putting out' if we aren't together and I don't remember any of it!" Lana sat up and curled underneath the thick blankets.

Paige sat up as well and turned to face her friend. "Why do you suddenly suspect that something happened? This morning you were totally against that thought."

"That's because I thought that the shirt might not have been his. But, then I bumped into him in the hall a few minutes ago and he said it _was_ his shirt. Then he told me that we should stay away from the _American Dream_ club for a while, but he didn't say why."

Nikki's lip twisted into a pout. "We went there?"

Paige mimicked Nikki's expression. "Why would I go there? I'm a Brit."

"I don't think they care _that_ much," Lana explained. "I don't even remember going there last night."

Paige tried to remember, but turned to Nikki when she couldn't. "Has anybody posted anything?"

Nikki was about to respond with a solid 'no' until she scrolled a little further and her jaw dropped to the floor. The other girls sat up and continuously asked what the matter was, but Nikki couldn't stop breathing heavily to respond.

Annoyed, Paige jumped out of her bed and snatched Lana's phone off the charger and from Nikki's hands. Her eyes searched the screen until they found what Nikki had probably been looking at, although her reaction was a tad more wholesome.

"What is it?" Lana asked, still confused.

"The greatest thing I think I've ever seen," Paige snickered.

"It is absolutely _not_ the greatest thing ever! I can't believe someone took a picture."

Lana couldn't handle the suspense. "Let me see this," she grunted before taking the phone from Paige's pale fingers. She had to refrain from dropping the phone, she was laughing so hard. "This is glorious."

"It is not!" Nikki sat up and stole the phone back, effectively ending the phone-stealing game. "Someone saw me in a moment of black-out drunkenness and they thought it was too much work to help me so they opted to take a photo and post it online?"

"In all fairness," Paige began, "whoever posted it was probably drunk too."

"That doesn't make it any better!"

Lana shook her head. "So, somebody took a picture of you standing on the bar with a fruity little drink in your hand. Everybody's been there."

"I'll believe that when I see a picture of you with your legs a part on top of a bar with your shoes in one hand and an empty drink in your other hand."

Hearing the description of Nikki's black-out drunk moment brought hearty laughs to Lana and Paige's chests. They laughed for so long that their stomachs began to burn and their cheeks were growing tired of the feeling. In fact, they laughed for so long that they were only cut off when the hotel room door swung open around two minutes later.

Nikki looked up from the two hooting women and saw her sister and Eva storm into the room. A relieved smile formed. She needed a break from the giggles and jokes. "Thank God you two are here!"

"Don't thank anybody just yet," Eva warned. "We don't exactly have good news."

Lana and Paige's laughs subsided and their smiles were replaced with concerned expressions. Lana took a deep breath and turned to face them. "What does that mean?"

Brie sighed. "Well, it depends on what your definition of 'good news' is. We did find some more puzzle pieces that will help us figure out everything that happened last night. But, we also hit some more road blocks."

"What kind of road blocks?" Paige asked, her tattooed ribcage suddenly throbbing.

Brie looked at Eva before turning back to the others. "We found _Lights,_ but the bartender that Eva flirted with wasn't there."

"But, we did get his number," Eva reassured. "We can call him in a few."

"Why don't we just call him right now?" The British Diva suggested.

"His shift ended a few hours ago, Paige. He's probably sleeping."

Paige rolled her eyes. "Who cares? It isn't like we're calling him just to say hello. This is serious shit, you guys. We need some answers."

Lana shook her head and forced Paige to look at her. "I highly doubt that this guy will have any clues about your little tattoo."

Shock was written all over Eva's face. "You got a tattoo?"

Paige simply lifted up her shirt to show the redhead, but she continued speaking. "Obviously there are more things that went on last night than just me getting a tattoo. This person would help fill in some blanks. Is that all the information you two got?"

Brie shook her head. "We were also able to look at some of the security footage from last night. It took some…convincing…but, the manager let us into the security office to take a look at some of the tapes."

"Good news – Brie and I didn't kiss."

None of the girls seemed to have a big reaction aside from the relief written on Brie's own face. Then, after a moment of pause, concern returned to Nikki's twin's face.

"Bad news… Nikki, you and Dean did."

* * *

 **a/n:** _I know what you're thinking... Will these girls ever figure out what all happened last night? I can't give you the answers just yet...but, you all can guess in a review and you might be right! I can promise that the next chapter will have some more details to help everyone fill in the blanks._

 _I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Let me know your thoughts and if I should continue this little story! We're halfway through!_

 _With love. :)_


End file.
